1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine that includes a cover unit that covers a terminal module that electrically connects a stator coil and an external electric device.
2. Description of Related Art
A stator in which a stator coil is wound around a stator core is provided in a rotary electric machine. The stator coil that protrudes from an end of the stator core forms a coil end. On the coil end, a terminal module is provided to electrically connect the stator coil and an external electric device (for example, a secondary battery). Accordingly, there have been demands for a construction to mechanically and electrically protect the terminal module.
When functioning as an electric motor, the rotary electric machine energizes the stator coil to rotate a rotor. When functioning as a power generator, the rotary electric machine discharges a current that flows through the stator coil as the rotor rotates. That is, a current flows through the stator coil in either case where the rotary electric machine functions as an electric motor or a power generator. When a current flows through the stator coil, the stator core and the stator coil generate heat. As conventionally known, unless the heat is removed, this heat adversely affects operating efficiency of the rotary electric machine. Therefore, there have also been demands for measures to effectively cool the stator coil.
As a conventional technique for protecting the terminal module, molding the terminal module with resin is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-290921 (JP 2009-290921 A), for example. In addition, a resin molding technique for protecting a member that needs to be mechanically and electrically protected, such as a substrate on which electronic components are mounted and which is attached to a stator of an electric motor, is also disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-228667 (JP 2007-228667 A).
Also, conventional techniques for efficiently cooling the stator core are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2005-229672 (JP 2005-229672 A), No. 2010-28882 (JP 2010-28882 A), No. 2006-296103 (JP 2006-296103 A) and so on. According to the technique disclosed in JP 2005-229672 A, a coolant bath that reserves a coolant is provided on a top of the coil end to supply the coolant to the coil end. According to the technique disclosed in JP 2010-28882 A, a coolant flow passage is formed on a terminal block that tends to interfere with a coolant flow. According to the technique disclosed in JP 2006-296103 A, a part of a motor case protrudes radially outward to form a terminal box for power line connection, and a refrigerant flow passage is formed on a radially inner side of the terminal box.
Theoretically, when these techniques are combined, mechanical and electrical protection of the terminal module and efficient cooling of the stator coil can both be achieved. However, in either of the related techniques, a mechanism for efficiently cooling the stator coil and a mechanism for protecting the terminal module are provided separately from each other. Therefore, there is a problem in that it takes time and effort to attach the protecting mechanism and the cooling mechanism. In addition, because the cooling mechanism is provided independently of the position of the terminal module (the positions of terminals), in many cases, an area around the terminals, where a large amount of heat is generated, cannot be cooled efficiently.